The invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles.
Conventional sun visors are constructed with a one piece visor body which include a metal wire surrounded by plastic foam which is subject to the stress of high temperature. For recycling, such inside frames must be broken down, so that the various materials ca be separated. It is disadvantageous that the visor bodies in known sun visors are of polyurethane foam.